Naruto and The Great Dragonball Z adventure
by DBZ GOD
Summary: Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11 set out on a mission to rescue a scroll that Orochimaru has stolen that has the power to go through dimensions. So what happens when the DragonBall Z characters end up in Naruto world? And what about the elric brothers


**Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto now Buzz off and read and review**

_**Naruto the great Dragonball Z Adventure**_

**The Adventure Begins Chapter 1**

All of the Konoha 11 and Sai were lined up in the Godiame's office, awaiting orders.

"This is an A-Rank mission," she said, not looking at them, but preferring to look at the sky. "If you mess-up, it could mean your life."

Naruto gulped.

"Of course we're going to finish this mission, no sweat," he said with brimming confidence that could've scared even Lee. "You old hag."

Naruto barely dodged the chair that was hurled at him.

"What are the details of this mission exactly?" asked Shikamaru, who didn't really care all too much.

"First, you must sneak into the village hidden in the sound and steal Orochimaru's dimensional scroll. This is of grave importance. If he uses it, there will be huge repercussion in the many worlds and not just ours. Failure to get this scroll could mean the end of the world as you know it."

There were a few 'gasps' and 'Oh my gods' around the room before Tsunade continued.

"There is an 8 chance that this mission will be successful."

"What's the point?" blurted out Shikamaru.

"I hope that at least half of you will survive." She said, finally looking at them.

Hinata's eyes widened and she let out a small noise between a gasp and muffled scream.

She felt a hand on her back and nearly died when she realized that Naruto was trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Hinata," he said. "It's a kage's responsibility to make sure that no one from his village is hurt. This mission WON'T fail if I have anything to say about it."

"T-t-thank you, N-n-naruto." She said.

"Believe it," he said. "I give all of you my word!"

They couldn't help but admire their idiotic comrade. The Konoha 11 all disburse to pack what they needed.

Sakura POV

As Sakura packed away her clothes she couldn't but wonder about Sasuke. If they were heading to Orochimaru, she knew that Sasuke would be there. The gap in her heart ached and she searched her house for a toothbrush. When she left the house she saw Lee right there walking toward her she didn't know what to do and then. Lee said "Hello Sakura-san." Sakura was about to say hello back when lee said "Can I please walk you to the village gate." Sakura was thinking about saying no when Inner Sakura said_ he's a nice guy sure lets say yes._ Then Sakura said

"Sure." Said Sakura as they started to leave for the village gate. Sakura thought _oh man what did I get my self into then they started to walk._

Hinata POV

"Hinata-sama," called Neji from outside the mansion. "I'm ready to leave if you are!"

"I'll be out in a second." She said. All of a sudden, she didn't feel worried that she might not survive. If Naruto said that no one will be hurt, then she surely 'believed it'. She looked lovingly at her vase of daises and decided that it couldn't hurt to take just one. As she packed it away, she thought of Naruto.

Ino POV

Ino packed away her clothes and picked some flowers out of a vase. She waved goodbye to her parents and headed for the village gates.

Shikamaru POV

The first thing Shikamaru saw when he got home was a tall blonde waiting for him.

"Troublesome Women what are you doing here?" he asked. Before he knew what was happening, she tackled him in a hug.

"Tsunade-sama told me about the mission," she said. "Just come back alive. Shikamaru-kun." After that Temari gave him a well deserved kiss on the cheek.

He could only describe the moment as pure joy.

"It's troublesome," he said, releasing himself from Temari's grip. "But I'll try." After that Shikamaru left for the village gate.

Chouji POV

_I hope we get back for dinner_, thought Chouji as he packed away his chips. Chouji started rolling for the village gate.

Kiba POV

"Hey" said Kiba as Akamaru came into the room. "Akamaru this mission is going to be tough. So you going to come." Barked Kiba "Arf Arf Arf" barked Akamaru. They then both left the house and headed for the village gate.

Neji POV

As Neji finished packing, he called out to "Hinata-sama I'm ready when you are!"

"I'll be out in a second." Hinata said.

Neji then realized that this was his destiny ad he was going to make the best of it. Tenten was waiting at the gate door of the mansion. And 5 seconds later he realized he was being hugged. "Tenten…" he said. "What…" But he really didn't care.

"It's a good-luck hug," she said. 5 Minutes later Hinata came out and so they all headed for the village gate.

Tenten POV

Tenten just finished packing all her clothes and scrolls and walked out the building. She was thinking about Neji and then she realized that she was at his gate unconsciously she walked to his gate he saw Neji. He was probably waiting for his cousin. Before she knew what she was doing she hugged him just in case neither of them was going to make it out alive. They then headed for the village gate.

Lee POV

Lee put on his waits and left the building. Hoping to see Sakura, he went to her building.

Luckily, she was just out on her way of the building.

"Hello Sakura-san." Lee said he then continued "Can I please walk you to the village gate."

"Sure." Said Sakura right before they started to leave for the village gate.

Shino POV

"Kaa-san, Otou-san," said Shino bowing politely.

"Shino," said his mother. "Take off your glasses."

He removed them as his mother said. She broke them in half.

"Shino," she said, holding back tears. "You look much more handsome without these. If it is the last time I'll see my son, I'd rather see him like this."

Shino then walked out the door and put on a new pair. Soon after that he was at the village gate.

Sai POV

Sai really didn't fear at all for his life. He bet Naruto was shaking in his empty boxer's right about now. He packed his standard equipment and started for the village gate.

Naruto POV

_I told everyone that this mission would be a success, _thought Naruto, _but can I really keep that promise? Am I really strong enough to protect all of them AND get that all important scroll. I promised Hinata that I wouldn't let anything hurt her…Can I do it? _

His conscious was NOT on his side as he stared at the window that overlooked Konoha from his tiny, lonely apartment. He spotted the Hokage Mountain, the 1st hokage, who built Konoha, the 2nd hokage, who protected it, the 3rd hokage, who cared for it, the 4th hokage, who saved it, And last but not least, 5th who ran it…straight into the ground, if he said so himself. Naruto packed and headed for the village gate.


End file.
